camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy
Sealtiel has been at camp for more than a year already. He is the head counselor of Apate's Cabin, and he has held that position twice to this day after getting leukemia. Fortunately, his girlfriend (?), Koreen Trent, saved his life, at the cost of their memories together. He's currently enjoying life as usual with no memory of his ordeals. |header font size=150% |personality=He has a tendency to tell stories which are off the point or subject, which confuses others. He's secretive of his personal life, only telling some of his favorites and hobbies. His thoughts are also hard to know, even though he has a face to show it because he is good at concealing his real feelings. He can be a very good liar, always ready with alibis and white lies. His downside is his little interest on personal hygiene. He does take a bath everyday, but he always keeps his body dirty and stay like that until he takes a bath or shower. For his general personality, he is always seen smiling and always points his finger at someone he likes or taken interest in. He's a prankster, which is the result of his cleverness and curiosity. He's not afraid to taste food that don't go together, do things that people don't usually do like picking up cockroaches with his bare hand and take a closer look or jump from the top of a cabinet. These things make his personality weird in a way but unique and funny. |history=Schyuler O'Shaughnessy is an Irish man who moved from Ireland to the U.S. a few weeks after he was born. He finished his studies in New York, and finally got a job in a marketing company. One day, he was informed of a five-year contract in China being offered to him. He went there after two weeks. Having no absolute knowledge about Chinese language, he looked for a translator. There he met Apate, in the disguise of a beautiful Chinese woman. He eventually fell for her after a few months, in which Apate returned. But he didn't knew that Apate had an affair with another man. After giving birth, Apate said to him that she was raped by someone and that the child she is holding the living proof. She wanted him to adopt the child, as she was going away for another country and couldn't take care of it. Schyuler was either enraged and concerned. He reluctantly received the baby, seeing that the child wasn't his biological son. Apate left him there, and disappeared. At first he wanted to put the baby up for adoption again, but conscience took over him, so he raised him while in China. After his five-year contract, he went back to America. He lied to his parents that his friend there died while giving birth, and entrusted the child to him. Who knew that the quiet small-eyed baby grew up to be a very mischievous prankster? He caused disaster at the house which made him suffer hours of lessons on good manners and right conduct. He always gets dirty running and tripping on the dirt outside. He even purposely dives on the large pond in their garden. He's a big pain in the neck but despite all of his stupidity and antics, he's a very lovable child. He was sent to the school his stepfather attended in and he carried all his mischief there. He was always put on the verge of expulsion every year. No one can beat his pranks at school, even the noisiest ones at class. As said, he was on the verge of expulsion. He continued his mischief at his school. He was considered the worst student of all. Complaints poured down like rain to his father. His latest act of mischief was hitting the ceiling lamp of his classroom with a volleyball. Then he turned the lights on and off, causing open electrical short-circuiting. When he was on the run with the school staff, he rolled the garbage cans that stopped them from chasing him. He went out the school and to his house. He may have outrun them, but he is still not safe. The school will notify his father of what he had done. And frankly, he felt concerned. His father was the one covering up for him. He also felt fear. He was a disgrace to the family. He decided that for everything to end, he must leave his home and go somewhere else. He packed some of his clothes, some food, money and his phone just in case. He went out before his dad went home from work and walked along the streets. He technically didn't have any plan. He didn't know where to go or what to do after that. He now worried more about himself than his dad. He survived a day on the streets, much to his surprise. Manhattan was a giant place. He was completely lost in the sea of skyscrapers and buildings. To clear things off his mind, he decided to visit Long Island. He knows the place because he was taken there a few times when he was a child. He practically knew how to get there. He ate his remaining food upon arriving. He decided to go to Long Island Sound to plan what he will do in peace. Upon arriving, he noticed the great clump of trees at a distance. His curiosity got ahead of him so he went to check it out. Night was falling on Long Island, which made things harder for him. He was in the middle of a forest. He lost track of time and his steps back. He didn't had any choice but to go in further. He heard a rustle of leaves. It wasn't him. He wouldn't mind his own sounds. He listened carefully as he walked. The rustling grew louder by the minute. His panic grew by the minute. He began to run blindly, just hoping he wouldn't catch up with the maker of the noise. He ran so fast that he didn't notice two hellhounds were already a few meters away, ready to pounce him. He saw it and quickly froze, panting. He didn't know what to do. As he was awaiting his death, two arrows came flying out of nowhere and shot the hellhounds, dissolving them into dust. It came from two satyrs, who appeared shortly after the hellhounds disappeared. They invited him to camp. He expected that they will give him food, so he followed them there, ignoring the fact that he was seeing two guys in goat legs. He was then claimed thereafter. |journal=Aside from splattering his whole cabin with colored water, eggs, and glue; pulling up wedgies on newbies and putting up joke traps on those he welcomes; he has also met a very very special girl. At first, it was really awkward when they first met, as he kept on picking Audie Clarke; however, he was able to melt the girl's heart with his antics. Now, they are on a "mutual relationship" and is nearing to become a real couple. Who's the girl? Koreen Trent, daughter of Poseidon. Their feelings for each other were brought to the test when Tiel was diagnosed with a severe case of leukemia, and his father disowning him. After being tortured to near death by his abductor, Icarus Willow, Apate gave Koreen two choices: let him live out his days wounded and scarred for life OR live his days like nothing happened, in exchange of putting their memories together under the goddess' illusions. So basically, Koreen will live under Apate's lies, and Tiel under the latter's partial control, unless she finds a way to "lift the fog" from him. Note: All of his other memories are intact. The only ones "erased" are his memories with Koreen. |name=Sealtiel Andrew O'Shaughnessy |title=Son of Apate Little Mr. Naughty Head Counselor |location=Apate's Cabin |affiliation=Camp Half-Blood |status=Alive |relationship=Koreen Trent, though he doesn't remember her |born=April 1, 1996 |age=18 |species=Demigod |nationality=Chinese-born American citizen (>.<) |sexuality=Straight |accent=Neutral |inspiration=Pranking? |interests=WIP |active rp=None |created=August 4, 2012 |updated=May 1, 2014 |plans=Has plans, see below |month powers=Has 3/6/9 powers |ooc plans= Plans= Kit made a special character which will act as the mediator between Tiel and Koreen to start over again, but she left so I have no idea on how to continue, though I consider that they just meet up and fall in love again like nothing ever happened. If ever I have enough time, I might continue his quest to find Ariadne's ball of string down the catacombs of Paris. |-| User Activity= |word bubble= |powers= |pet=WIP |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= TielSwords.png |quote2="Ulysses, obviously. It was an elaborate prank, and our supposed intellectual elite continue to fall for it." |file2=SeanOShaugh5.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=WIP |likes=Lively music, jokes/puns/pranks/you name it, epic fails, happy people, fun and new things :D |dislikes=Sad people, crybabies, dense folks, anything that is against the norms of a prankster |colour=Light tints of blue, yellow, and orange |music=Hip-hop, pop, techno, anything dance-y |food=Hamburgers (especially the fatty beef ones), tacos, oatmeal, nougat bars |animal=Parakeets |book=WIP |quote3=WIP |drink=Milk tea |song=Some are Red Solo Cup, Classic, and Jet Lag |movie=Ted, Three Idiots, The Rat Race |sport=Running? >.< |other=WIP |skills=Decent at making traps, forming delusive illusions, and some skills on swordsmanship |weapon=Dual swords, though he also uses booby traps at times |strength=Agility, speed, distractions |weakness=Clumsiness, curiosity |led=1 |been=1 |model=Ullyses Webb Basa |gender=Male |eye=Black |hair=Black (dyes it sometimes) |height=5'7 |weight=128 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=8 1/2 |blood=AB+ |voice=Deep tenor |marks=Birthmark at the middle back |body=Athletic |more images= SeanOShaugh4.jpg SeanOShaugh3.jpg SeanOShaugh6.jpg SeanOShaugh.jpg SeanOShaugh2.jpg TielTiel.jpg SomeTiel.jpg |one=Wild |best=Those eyes, dat smile |worst=Hands that are slightly stubby |change=Not sure |mental=Normal |disorders=None |medical=Dyslexia and ADHD |mother=Apate |father=Who knows? |creator= |half=Other Apate kids |full=None |other relatives=Schyuler O'Shaughnessy (Adoptive father) Ulysses O'Shaughnessy (grandfather) Josephine O'Shaughnessy (grandmother) |family album= ApateThree.png |home=Beijing, China |earliest=Schyuler giving feeding him from a cup of noodles |best="Destroying" his classroom and getting away with it |school=Private school, caused a lot of trouble |kiss=None yet |sex=None |love=Koreen Trent |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Tiel, Sean, Drew, Shaugh |native=Mandarin |languages=English Mandarin Some Greek |flaw=As much as he wants everyone he meets to be happy, he only causes trouble to them |fears=Hospitals and almost everything in it especially surgical equipment |hobbies=Eating at the dining pavilion, pranking and joking |motto="Silence is golden but duck tape is silver." |won't=Go to any hospital or clinic |admires=His "father" |influenced=Friends at school |compass=Points north mostly |past person=Himself |current person=Himself |crisis=Tries to lighten up the mood when doing so |problems=Depends on the problem, though he forces himself to face it once in a while |change=Adapts pretty fine on most changes |alignment=Chaotic good |dream=To be damn rich, own a luxury car, a mansion, you name it |current=Camper, head counselor |quote4="When I was a kid, among the other embarrassing things I would do, and there's a list of stupid things, but I would make these dumb comedy tapes. I would often make prank phone calls, but I would also do it with friends." |file3=NewTiel.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Gluttony in general, too much curiosity |bad=Bites his fingernails, picking his nose, making weird sounds when eating, talking with a full mouth |sleep='Never' sleep anywhere beside him, he'll definitely take your place over just by tossing and turning |quirk=Crosses fingers when nervous |attitude=A big optimist |talents=Pranks (if that's a talent), interpersonal talent |social=Really outgoing |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Apate Mother Has neutral feelings Schyuler O'Shaughnessy Adoptive Father Feels in debt yet also embarrassment at the same time Koreen Trent Girlfriend (?) ... |ease=When he's doing his favorite things |priority=Train to be stronger for now |past=Disappoint his "father" for his overly wild behavior |accomplishment=WIP |secret=WIP |known=WIP |tragedy=WIP |wish=WIP |cheated=No |relates=He easily gets along with most people |strangers=Loquacious |lover=Light-hearted (though now he doesn't remember anything on having a lover) |friends=Obnoxious yet fun to hang around with |familyp=Rebellious |first impression=Happy-go-lucky |like most=His bright personality |like least=His destructive pranks and schemes }} Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Sealtiel Category:O'Shaughnessy Category:Ullyses Webb Basa Category:Andrew